The Kineceleran's Child
by Gamer95
Summary: Helen Wheels is sent off on a mission: retrieve a stolen experimental omnitrix. The thief? A blonde woman, wanting to use the omnitrix as an experiment on her child. Helen is successful in retrieving the watch...But she also gains something more out of it...


It was night time at Plumbers HQ and many of the new recruits where taking the time to rest and recharge for another day of kicking alien butt. They would have never guessed that one of their threats would be a witch however.

A black arrow slithered down the hallways of the headquarters much like a snake. It avoided the eyes of researchers and agents alike as it traveled. Soon it arrived at a door marked 'Research and Development' and when the door opened it slithered in at lighting speed.

The arrow snake slithered around the room passing other experiments that was housed. It didn't seem to care about them. Finally, it stopped at the last one. In a tube rested a black watch with a silver hourglass symbol in the center.

The snake seemed to stand up as if it was to strike but instead started to morph into a woman. She had blond hair that seemed to coil around her head like snakes. Her golden eyes glimmered in the dark room and her black hoodie fit her like a glove.

She gazed at the watch and her eyes narrowed in concentration. She held out her hand and smirked when her Vector Arrows flew out and surrounded the tube. Magic had always been technologies fatal flaw and it was no different here. As when the arrows disappeared the watch was gone now resting in her hand.

Just outside Helen Wheels was walking down the hallway at a nice pace with her PJ's on ready to go to sleep. She had been asked by one other member to see if there was anything to eat. So began her search.

Zooming through the large HQ resulted in nothing and since the cafeteria was down for the night. She decided to go slow to see if she missed anything.

When she passed by the door however she paused. She stared at the door with confusion for a moment till she heard a sound from inside. 'That's strange. All the researchers should have been sent to bed at this time.' She thought.

She heard rustling and to her confusion a hissing sound and she grew suspicious. She moved her blue colored clawed hand to the handle and nearly jumped when the door opened and a blond haired woman dressed in a lab coat was on the other side looking just as surprised.

"Oh dear, you spooked me. I was just checking over some notes before bed. Is there anything you need?" she asked with a pleasant smile.

Helen's eyes narrowed. "You're not with the Plumbers. Who are you and what are you doing here?!" She asked, preparing for a fight. Medusa scowled.

"It was worth a try..." She grumbled, grabbing the Omnitrix.

"Hey!" Helen snapped, dashing forward. Medusa sidestepped her, however, and used one of her vectors to trip her up, sending her sprawling to the floor.

Before she could get back up, Medusa tied her up with one of her vectors, effectively restraining her. "Ngh...Let me out!" Medusa readied a vector blade in her hand, and prepared to eliminate the threat...

"Down here!" Another voice sounded from further away. Medusa scowled at Helen.

"You got lucky." She hissed before running out of the room.

"Wait!" She shouted as she struggled to get free from the arrows.

A moment later the door swung open Manny leading the charge with other Plummer agents with pistols out. He looked ready to fight but he paused and rose one of his yellow eyes at the scene in front of him.

"Helen?" he asked confused.

The speedster gave him a sheepish look with a small blush. "Uh...Hi Manny."

"Well…uh…this…didn't know you were into this kind of stuff." He said his red cheeks growing more so.

Helen blushes scarlet, "I AM NOT!" she shouted. "Now untie me! We have an intruder!"

"Whoa geez!" Manny grabbed at the vector, and it almost instantly dissipated. They didn't question it, and ran out of the room.

"Where'd she go?!" Helen exclaimed, snapping her head back and forth.

"All personel, spread out! An intruder has been sighted exiting with the experimental omnitrix! Bring her down at all costs!" The intercom sounded.

Medusa, however, had morphed herself into a vector, effectively managing to escape...

It was a tense filled room as Helen was seating in a chair and in front of her was the legend Max Tennyson. The older man had a stern look as he read over the reports over what had happened and what was taken.

He gave Helen a small apologetic smile that made her grin just slightly. She had been in self-pity for days after the event happen. How she was taken down so quickly it stung. It stung hard.

Max seemed to notice this the most and had asked for the meeting to talk with her, alone.

"It wasn't your fault Helen." He said softly.

"Yes it was! I couldn't stop her; I wasn't fast enough." She replied back sadly.

"Speed can only go so far. When you are unequipped and surprised that someone was there and you chose to fight speaks a lot." He complemented.

"She could have killed me. She would have killed me." She said softly looking down.

Max sighed softly. "Thank goodness Manny showed up when he did to spook her away." He said with a smile. "You did all you could. Besides she wasn't normal."

"Tell me about it. Those arrow things were annoying."

"We tried to do some digging and found no information. The only thing we got is that an image with her likeness showed up working as a nurse."

Helen's eyes widened as she remembered how the woman acted before she tried to kill her. Kind, approachable, asking if she needed anything. If she wasn't as observant as the others she might have fallen for her ruse. "That's her." She breathed.

Max raised a brow. "Are you certain?" He asked. She nodded rapidly.

"Yeah! I'd recognize that face anywhere!" She narrowed her eyes. "It's an act...She did the same thing when I entered the room...Acted approachable and kind, and then turned on me when I called her bluff!" Max frowned.

"She seems dangerous..." He looked thoughtful.

"Where is she?" Helen asked seriously.

"From what I can gather...Somewhere in a place called Death City U.S.A."

"Death City?" Helen asked confused. "What kind of place is that?"

"It's a long story." He sighed a bit. "Just know that it is a real place."

"Sign me up!" she shouted standing up.

"Now hold on. I get your angry and want to prove yourself. But we have no idea what she can do. Adding to that she has the prototype omnitrix that we have been working on. Who knows what she could be doing with that."

"But that's why I need to go!" She shouted at him. "I'm the fastest one here. I can get there in a hour if you give me a map. It makes the most sense. I'm angry, believe me I'm ticked. But I know better than to let that be the reason for me going after her. She stole something of ours and we want it back."

Max stared at her for a long moment before giving her a proud smile. "Get yourself suited up. You depart in an hour."

An hour later, Helen was prepared for her mission. "You sure you don't want me to back you up?" Manny asked, clearly concerned. Helen nodded.

"It's fine, Manny. I can handle it easy." She assured him.

"Yeah, I don't doubt that, but what if she has some kinda nasty trick up her sleeve?"

"I know to expect the unexpected." Helen replied with a wink.

He sighed with a frown. "Just be careful okay."

Helen smiled at him and gave him a quick hug. "I will. Besides I need to keep my high score." She winked at him before zooming away.

Manny just smirked while shaking his head. "Be safe."

Helen zoomed down to where her ship was being ready. She saw Max was there and he gave her a small grin. "We are sending you in on a Betax 215 a cloaked ship."

"I thought I was running."

"We don't want you too exhausted." He explained. "Her location has been marked on your badge we narrowed it down to the Nevada desert near Death City."

"I thought she was in the city?"

"I made a few calls got in contact with an old friend and he gave me a location." He explained. He patted her shoulder. "Good luck agent." He said and walked out of the room.

Helen looked up at the ship and took a deep breath before entering the ship and seeing the pilot already getting ready. "Place your seat-belt on Agent Wheels we are departing very soon.

Helen nodded and hurriedly dashed into her seat, buckling up. "Ready!"

"Taking off in 3...2...1..."

And the ship took off into the air. Helen looked out the window and sighed softly.

She expected it to be a quick, simple mission.

Little did she know just what she would gain out of it...

The plane wide took around two hours. Helen gazed down at her notes and studied up on the local she was supposed to look for in the desert and thought she was ready. Snake girl was going to get a butt whopping when she found her.

"We are reaching the drop off point!" the pilot shouted.

Helen nodded as she rose from her seat and walked over to the sliding door. "When are we landing?"

"We aren't"

She blinked at that and before she could ask the side door was opened and she was tossed a brown backpack that made her stager and fall from the plane!

"THIS WAS NOT A PART OF THE PLAN!" she shouted.

"SORRY, HELEN! THERE'S NOWHERE TO LAND!" The pilot shouted as Helen fell. Not that she heard him...

The alien groaned, and yanked on the chord to the parachute. Nothing. She blinked and pulled again. But no matter how much she pulled, the thing wouldn't open.

On the one hand, her race was durable, so she could take the impact just fine.

On the other...

Well, whenever something like this happened, the situation she ended up in was always totally embarrassing.

And this was no exception.

Her impact created an explosion of sand and when the dust was clear one could see the speed alien waist deep into the sand her legs spread and her tail pointing strait up her behind on full view.

Helen groaned in pain as her head was killing her. She tried to move her arms to rub her head but found them restricted. She opened her eyes and saw only darkness witch confused her. 'The sun was out not that long ago…' she thought before she noticed that she could still move her legs but they were not on the ground. 'Don't tell me…' she thought with dread.

Yup she was stuck in the sand. Helen groaned softly and started to wiggle out of the sand her speed growing faster and faster and soon she shot out of the sand and landed on her butt with a thud.

She rubbed her head and sighed. "Manny would never let me live that down." She said allowed and took a look at her soundings. Sand, sand, and oh look more sand. She sighed and opened up her badge to view the map and blinked when she saw a blinking red dot and one green dot."

"Okay, she looks to be maybe a few miles south east from my location." She spoke allowed and moved around to find that direction and when she found it thanks to her badge having a built in compass she smirked and closed it and placed it back onto its holster. "Here I come snake girl" she said and her visor closed around her eyes before she zoomed across the sand…and promptly slid and fell into another sand dune.

This time, she ended up with her butt sticking out, and let out a loud groan as her tail drooped.

Meanwhile...

Medusa looked back and forth, trying to make sure she wasn't followed, before smirking and stepping into her hidden base. She looked down at the small watch in her hand. "What a group of fools..." She purred before making her way down the hallway.

She stepped towards a small door. She had a very special plan for that son of hers...

Back with Helen...

She was growing frustrated as she pulled herself from the latest sand dune. She had ended up tripping into a few more dunes and damn near slid into a cactus. Worst part was it was the only one for miles. The hell!

As she stood up she stretched out her back and dusted off the sand from her person. "Stupid annoying sand." She muttered darkly and decided to try and move at a slower pace.

She didn't trip as much but it was still a slippery ride. Her foot must have gotten stuck as she was then sent into the air and flipped around before landing on the ground once again. She wasn't buried this time thankfully.

The young hero pulled herself up and blinked when she saw she was at the entrench to a cave. "Now if I was a supervillain. This would be the perfect place." She commented and took a look at her map and sure enough she was at the location.

She placed her badge back and narrowed her eyes into the cave before zooming into it leaving only a blur behind.

She quickly hid behind a nearby rock. 'Gotta be careful...Can't let her see me...' She thought, eyes narrowed.

She dashed from one hiding place to the next, looking around wildly for any threats. None were present, however...

Soon enough, however, Helen heard a bone-chilling noise.

The echoing sound of a child screaming in agony.

Helen's eyes widened before they grew worried and she zoomed down the hallway to help the child that was being hurt. She didn't even think that it might be a trap at the moment she was just concerned about what the woman was doing to a child.

She zoomed down and soon entered into a wide room with an open door. She pressed herself flat against the wall and peeked inside to see what was happening beyond the door.

Medusa had a board look as she lifted up a clipboard up and was writing down notes on what was happening before her. A pink haired child was strapped to a wall and around his wrist was the same black watch she had stolen.

She was wishing to fuse it into the black blood and experiment its properties of the many so called alien DNA that rests inside it. She had looked it over and had tested some of her magic on it only for it to radiate some black static.

She narrowed her eyes up at the child who had the watch around his wrist shocking him and causing him to scream and wail out in pain. The watch was rejecting him it would seem and causing him great pain.

She hummed a bit and tapped her pen to her mouth in thought. "Looks like the watch has a defensive measurement to counter unregistered wearers." She commented idly not bothered by the child's screaming in pain.

"Mommy! Mommy! Please! Make it stop! It hurt!" he cried and sobbed in pain.

Medusa rolled her eyes. "Deal with it." She commented rudely. "Be a good little tool and keep quiet and still." She ordered rudely. "I'm trying to work."

Helen could only watch. She couldn't bring herself to move. She couldn't speak. She couldn't blink. She could scarcely even BREATHE!

'This is her child...HER child! Her own flesh and blood child!' She thought, rooted to the spot in horror and fury. 'How can anyone...ANYONE hurt their own child like this and not care?!'

The child's screams got louder, and louder, and the woman was clearly getting angry. "Shut up, Crona!" She snapped. "I'm trying to focus!"

"MEDUSA YOU STUPID B***!" A male voice sounded as a black mass grew out of Crona's body. "STOP IT RIGHT NOW! I CAN'T TAKE-"

Medusa lost her temper and stabbed the child in both arms with a pair of vector arrows. "Shut up and heal Crona, Ragnarok." She said firmly as she yanked the arrows out of the child's arms.

Only to be punched in the face and be sent flying back into a wall with a loud crash.

That was Helen's breaking point. She breathed heavy and saw only red as she glared at the dust cloud that had sprung up. She had never been angrier, never been filled with such rage before in her life.

Ragnarok meanwhile reached up and gripped the watch with both hands and with a wince as static traveled into him, he used all the strength he could muster and snapped the bands off and it fell to the floor.

Crona continued to whimper and scream out in pain as the aftershocks continued to harm him.

Helen however glared daggers into the dust cloud waiting. She didn't need to wait long as tons of vector arrows shot out of the cloud all aiming to gut and gorge into the heroine.

Her visor closed and she dashed around the arrows and made her way to the cloud and was about to throw a punch only to hit air. "What?!"

She looked down and noticed an arrow pad in front of her pointing left. She snapped her head to her left and got a kick in the face that sent her skidding back a few spaces yet she remained on her feet.

Medusa landed on her feet a bruised and bloody cheek on display as she licked the blood, and scowled darkly at the heroine. "Good job finding me." She complemented in a cold tone. The she smirked darkly at the hero. "Now, no one will save you this time little girl." She hissed out.

Helen clenched her fists. "You caught me off guard last time. You got lucky is all. But this time..." She closed her visor. "I'll the the one to catch YOU off guard!" Medusa laughed.

"Is THAT what you think?!" She exclaimed. "Well guess what? You're underestimating me!" She then proceeded to launch several more arrows at Helen, who speedily dodged to the side, narrowly avoiding getting skewered.

"I'm not gonna be a shishkebab today!" She snapped before leaping up and spin kicking Medusa hard enough to snap her head to the side and cause her to spit out a wad of blood and some of her teeth.

Before Medusa could recover, Helen hit her in the face with several lightning-fast punches, each one harder and faster than the last.

While she was punching however Medusa's tattoos on her arms glowed a violet color. With quick reaction Helen leaped back as the tattoos came to life and almost took a bite out of the hero.

She skidded back and narrowed her eyes at the glowing snakes and the now very bruised face of Medusa. Helen smirked at the dark look she was getting. "Nice trick. You do party's?"

Medusa's glare darkened and the room started to shake slightly. Helen looked around with wide eyes and then when she looked back at the woman she saw something flicker around her. Whatever it was, was a dark purple, and very large!

Medusa extended both her arms out to the side and her hands seemed to be griping something invisible. Helen decided now was a good shot and zoomed up to her ready to deliver a haymaker but instead only ended up punching a wall of vector arrows that sprang up from the ground.

"Oh crud!" she shouted and leaped back, as Medusa lifted her arms and soon the whole floor was nothing but arrows all pointed up and aimed right at Helen who was on a small free part. She gazed around with wide eyes. "Oh…man…" she breathed.

Medusa chuckled darkly at the girl. "You rely too much on that speed of yours little girl. Always charging up close." She smirked at her with blood leaking from her busted lip. "What happens when you run out of road to run, and your opponent can fight long range?"

Helen focused, and looked around. Medusa had grown arrogant, and stepped out into view.

"It seems you're cornered, girl...I've got you right where I want-" Her eyes snapped open as something blew a hole in her arm.

As soon as she had stepped into view, Helen had rapidly reached into her holster and pulled out a blaster, then fired, all before Medusa could even blink.

The pain of the situation caused Medusa to drop the vector arrows, and Helen took the opportunity.

Building up speed and readying the punch, she dashed forward...

And with one punch, Medusa was launched into the desert outside...

SQUELCH!

The witch let out a strangled cry as she found herself impaled on a cactus outside the hideout.

Helen let out breath she didn't know she was holding in and rested her hands on her knees as she took some deep breaths. "What do I do? I carry a blaster with me. I'm no fool." She breathed.

Soon she stood up straight and wiped the sweat from her hand before freezing in place. "Oh no, KID!" she shouted and spun around to free him.

Only to see he was now curled on the floor whimpering and begging the pain to stop even though the watch has been off for a while now.

Helen dashed over to him and lifted him up gently into her arms. "Kid, are you alright?"

"Stop…please…mommy please…" he didn't seem to hear her as he was still out of it from the pain.

Helen bit her lip in worry at the sad state the child was in and held him close to herself. "Shhh, it's alright, you're okay now, everything is going to be okay." She spoke softly and soothingly into his ear to help him calm down and relax.

He shivered at the touch, but didn't protest, whimpering and shivering like a leaf.

Helen decided to make sure the witch was actually dead. She walked over to the hole in the wall and leapt through, studying her.

She was still twitching, much to her surprise.

"Are...you...satisfied...?" She choked out, glaring hatefully at her.

Helen glared at the witch holding the shaking child tightly in her arms. "You brought this on yourself." She stated coldly.

Medusa choked with a glare. "Spare…me your boring…speech about right and wrong."

Helen scoffed at that and shook her head. "You're not worth hearing it." She said sternly. "Why?"

"What?"

"Why did you steal the watch, and why were you ignoring your own child's cries of pain?!" she bellowed angry.

Medusa just smiled cruelly. "He's hardly my child..." She coughed. "He is...an experiment, first and foremost." Helen's eyes narrowed.

"An EXPERIMENT?" She said coldly.

"Correct...I wanted to...create...a weapon out of him...And I would use any resources I could..."

"Is that really all you see your child as?!"

"I…told you…it is a…weapon. Nothing more." She wheezed out. "You…would know…what that feels like…won't you?" she asked with a sinister smirk.

Helen glared darkly at the witch and her grip on the child tightened. "You don't know me." She spoke darkly.

Medusa chuckled. "A weapon…to be used…an experiment to use…that was…what you were…" she gazed up at the young girl. "Looks like…they succeeded." She wheezed then coughed up blood splashing it on the sand.

Helen took a step back and narrowed her eyes. "I was a tool once, but I used my power to help people. To save lives and stop people like you." She said stern.

Medusa just chuckled and leaned her head back her golden eyes boring into Helens own. "Tell me then…why they made that…watch?" she asked.

Helen frowned at that. "What do you mean?"

"A weapon against threats…like say…you" she commented with a bloody smirk. "Or others…humans…they only care for themselves…they will destroy what they…fear…" she coughed and wheezed. "So play hero…just remember…that watch exists…to stop you and your little…friends…when…the world…decides they see you as threats…"

Helen's eyes widened, then narrowed. "That will never come to pass..." She said, though her tone sounded less than sure. Medusa caught this, and let out a strangled laugh before she finally went limp.

Helen stared at the corpse for several seconds, scowling.

"You deserve everything you get." She spat, tightening her hold on the boy.

"Damn right!" a voice shouted almost making her drop the child in shock and surprise.

She looked down at her eyes widen when she saw a black mass had come out of the little boys back and was staring down at the dead Medusa. "Serves you right you crazy witch! Messing with nature will get you killed." He said in a 'I told you so' tone. "I also told you that watch was bad news. But noooooo~ You just needed it didn't you!? Look what happened! Dead by cactus! Ha! I told you aliens don't exist" he bellowed then took a few more breaths.

Helen stared down at the blob with wide eyes. "Wh-Who!?"

The thing blinked then looked up at the speeder. The two stared at each other for a moment before their eyes slowly grey wide and with perfect sync screamed out. "AH! ALIEN!"

Crona whimpered and covered his ears from the loud noise and stared at the corpse of his mother and cried silently. Wishing that maybe if he stayed quiet she would have cared about him and not leave him.

Both Ragnarok and Helen blinked and looked down at the boy. "K-Kid...?" Helen spoke gently.

"Crona, come ON!" Ragnarok exclaimed in disbelief. "You can't actually be CRYING over that bitch!"

"M-Mommy's not moving..." He sniffled.

"Yeah, good for us! We don't have to get tortured anymore! Seriously, your mom's evil! Deal with it and stop crying!"

"Hey! Lay off the kid!" Helen snapped at the little blob.

"I'm just telling him the truth!" he snapped back at her.

"Well you're hurting him!"

"I don't see you doing anything, you horror movie knockoff!"

"Look in a mirror small stuff." she quipped back the two now face to face and glaring at each other.

Crona whimpered at the heated argument. "I'm sorry mommy…I'm sorry…please come back…please…don't leave me."

Helen's heart broke at that and she held the child up so she could look at him eye to eye. "Hey, hey. Crona right?" she asked.

The little boy nodded his head slightly. She smiled tenderly at him. "I'm sorry. Your…mother…was not a nice woman. She was abusing you and hurting you."

"B-But she does that all the time…"

Helen sighed. "Yes, I know. And it's WRONG." She explained.

"But-"

"Kid...Listen to the lizard." Ragnarok said seriously.

Helen's eyes twitched at that but she did her best to ignore the blob. "I know it hurts. But, you will find someone who will care for you much better then she could." She said softly. "She wanted to use you for a weapon. No mother would do that to their child." She said softly.

Crona sniffed and buried his head into her shoulder making the hero tense up at the contact. She looked around wondering what to do then when she heard his sobs she frowned and tightened her hold around him. "Shhh, it's going to be okay. You'll see."

Crona cried into her hold. He wanted it to be wrong. He wanted to hope that his mommy would love him but…she never would, he knew that, yet he wanted to dream. Now though she was gone, for being bad. He was sad yet the strange lady's kind words made him feel better yet he couldn't stop crying.

Ragnarok sighed softly at the child and shook his head. "Let it out kid." He spoke softly and rose up to the hero's eye level. "I guess you are the one who took her down right?" he asked.

Helen bounced the child in her arms gently as she gave the blob a nod. "That's right."

"Well. Thanks. You may look like a rejected movie monster but, you did good work." He praised.

Helen gave him a flat look. "Thanks." She spoke dryly.

"No problem!" He said with a small salute. He looked down at Crona. "So uh...What happens to us now?" He asked. Helen looked thoughtful.

"Hmm...We'll talk about that." She replied.

"Mommy...Why...? Why did you have to be bad...?" Helen tightened her hold on the boy.

"Shhh...It's okay..." She whispered softly, rubbing his back gently. Ragnarok tilted his head.

"Hmm..." He said thoughtfully. Helen didn't hear him. He leaned over to her. "I think he's getting attached to you." He whispered.

Helens eyes widened at that. "W-What makes you say that?" she spluttered out.

"Well, besides that he is no longer freaking out, and your words seemed to get through to him. I'd say he is starting to like you weirdo!" he said.

Helen gave him a flat look. "The names Helen. Helen Wheels."

Ragnarok blinked at the name. "Nice name. Guess you aren't much of a reject after all."

"And what are you the blob?"

"HEY! The names Ragnarok!" he snapped back at her.

"Not bad. Though why a little guy like you got that name I will never know." She said with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up Ridley."

"Oh, so original." She quipped back at him sarcastically. She felt the child stir and instantly her focused was back to him as she bounced him gently and gave him soft "Shhh" in his ear to calm him down.

The child nuzzled more into her shoulder and cooed softly as she ran her clawed hand through his hair.

Ragnarok watched with a smirk. "Yup attached. And if my eyes aren't playing tricks on me. You are getting attached to him as well."

Helen blushed slightly. "Yeah, well...He IS pretty cute..." She said with a smile. Crona looked up at her.

"You think I'm cute?" He said softly. Helen nodded her head with a grin.

"Yeah. You're tiny, and sweet and cuddly..." Crona let out a squeak and pressed himself against her tightly.

"Yep...I think we found our new home." Ragnarok said coolly.

Helen blushed at that and gave the child a small smile before walking back into the cave. She looked around before finding the watch and lifting it up.

She stared at the device as the witch's words played over in her head. She wanted to believe that the world wouldn't turn on her but…why were they making another omnitrix?

"Don't think too much about what she said."

Helen blinked and looked over at the little devil "Huh?"

"She likes to get into people's heads. Make them question everything, for people to join her ideals and her thoughts. That's…that's how she got me…" he said softly. "Look just don't worry about it okay. She was just blowing smoke."

Helen stared at the little devil then at the black watch. She still had doubts she decided they were not important of right now. "Fine." She said and placed the watch into a protective case.

"So…what now?" Ragnarok asked.

"I take you guys back to HQ." she said with a small grin. "Get the watch back and get the little guy looked over. Maybe figure out a way to fix whatever she did to you two."

Ragnarok gave her a look that almost looked like hope but it was gone almost instantly, Crona looked up at her with wide hopeful eyes. "You…aren't leaving me…are you?" he asked.

Helen smiled sadly down at him and placed her forehead against his. "Not in a million years' buddy."

"That dose sound nice, but the closet town in Death City and that's like one hundred miles away. Planes don't land here either so what are we going to do? Walk?"

Helen grinned widely.

Seconds later...

"HOOOOOOOOLY CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!" Ragnarok exclaimed as Helen ran.

"Almost there, don't worry!" She called out. Thankfully for her, there were no further incidents with tripping. It was like the child was a good luck charm or something.


End file.
